You Could Use A Little Pink In Your Life
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: Raven is helping jinx to stay low, after she told her that she wanted to be reformed. what will happen between these two? how will Raven handle Jinx? Will they develop feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Raven was waiting in an ally in an abounded part of Jump City. Trash and garbage almost filled the place, rats were running from here to there, and the smell well lets not talk about the smell. Its been about an hour since she got the threatening message from Jin...ahem the unknown villain. she singed and got annoyed "when I get my hands on you, I swear that I will send you to another dimension" she cursed the villain.

Flashback:

Raven was in her Gothic dark room alone floating, her legs were crossed and hand on her knees her thumb and one of her fingers were touching and her eyes were close. The room was dark silence no noises and especially no Beast Boy or Cyborg. Her thoughts were clear and an almost a smile formed on her lips that was until a hard knocking came from the door, Raven's eyes blasted open and feel on the ground when she located the source of the noise she mumbled something under her breath and got up to head for the door, when she opened the door it was beast boy "hey raven it seems you got a message" said beast boy while handing her a message, she immediately took it."and what what do we say when someone do for us a favor" teased beast boy. Raven used her powers to hold Beast Boy with it and throw him on the wall opposite her door."y..yyoour...wel..come" managed Beast Boy to say from out of pain. she slammed the door and leaned her back on the door her right eye was twitching after minutes of breath in and out she finally relaxed. She looked down on her hand to see the message.'who could send me a message' she thought and decided to open it.

_dear Raven_

_by the time you get this message I will be having hostages, if you want to save them come along with no teammate or the hostages will get it. you will find the address in back of the message meet me there in a half hour don't make me waiting.  
_

_sincerely_

_Jinx (there was a line between the name)  
_

_unknown villain_

_ P.S I'm not Jinx_

after she was done with reading the message the twitching returned."you got to be kidding me" she said at loud.

End Of The Flashback

"well and I thought you will never come" A voice came from behind, Raven turned around to see Jinx."you know if you wanted to put on makeup at least warn me next time and don't keep me waiting" Raven said to her as she took battle position."hey, I don't put on makeup all the time, I was late because I had to take five buses to get here" she said."isn't that why you chose this place to exchange the hostages for a ransom" Raven told her."what? oh yeah about the hostages, you see it's a funny story" she nervously laughed."you don't have hostages?" Raven said unsurprised."I don't have hostages" she directly said after Raven's sentence."UGH GOD!" Raven almost exploded."I'm out of here" with that she started floating.

"WAIT!" she heard jinx shout to her, Raven looked down and said"What?"."The reason I wrote that letter is because I need your hep" she said."my help?" Raven was now confused."you see I don't want to be a villain anymore" she told her."yeah right" Raven wasn't believing her words due to years of crimes and law breaking."No, I mean it I'm tired of being a villain and I want it to stop" Jinx told her."oh yeah? then why did you sneak into our tower a week ago?" she asked her."well I was trying to get help from you guys when you suddenly attacked me" she answered."why didn't you ask us" she questioned again."well lets why 'knock knock'.'who is there'.'it's me Jinx the Hive Five leader and former mercenary that was hired by slade to kill you. I come in peace and want to stop being a villain and be a goody two shoe'.'well why didn't you say so, come on so we can eat cake together" she finished it with mocking tone in every sentence. Raven blushed from a bit of stupidness "but why me?"."well you are an empath so you can tell when I am lying or not. plus you own me" she said.

"yeah right"."oh yeah? well do you remember the last time we fought. Remember when Gizmo locked you up in a force shield. Then you suddenly got free, you thought that it broke but did it really broke" she said in a winning tone."that is impossible" Raven Couldn't believe it a villain saved could she be telling the truth."Then when the Hive found that out I begun to hunt me down so I need your help" she was done."WHAT? Do you need my help in reforming you hide you?" She exclaimed."Uh both?" She nervously laughed.

Raven face smacked and mumbled "I can't believe this"."cheer up you could use a little pink in your life " she Joked but was dead silence when she met with the demonic eyes."If your gonna be staying with me you need to follow my rules" she warned."OK shoot" Jinx Replied."No talking no trashing no joking no makeup time or any girlish things no shopping no whining and .Business" She said the last three words while poking her in a warning in the chest."oh man" She Whined Raven looked at her evilly "uh I mean aye aye captain" she nervously said "good now let's get you to an apartment since you can't stay in tower, and do you have your luggage?" Raven said."Yup its in the back" she said as they walked to the back of the ally to meet a mountain of suitcases."take only the necessary" Raven told her."this is the necessary" she said. "Jinx" Raven told her in a warning tone."OK alright" she said annoyed. "What did I do to deserve this" she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark wormhole appeared in an apartment. As the wormhole kept on spinning Raven stepped out of it, Jinx followed her right behind caring or dragging a huge suitcase. When she stepped out of the wormhole she collapsed on the floor, Raven closed the wormhole with her magic. she looked at Jinx and saw her sweating and panting "I told you to bring only the necessary". Jinx caught her breath and spoke "if you can make a teleporting hole then why didn't you help me bring the other suitcases?". Raven didn't answer that "there is a room on your left, empty your luggage there" she pointed to a door on the left. Jinx begun dragging the suitcase to the room, once the suitcase was somehow in the room Jinx looked around the room and found it simple and enough, she opened the closet and saw a complete line of blue clack. "Man Doesn't that girl have anything that isn't blue" she told herself and begun emptying the closet for her own clothes.

An hour passed and was Jinx finally done from emptying her suitcase. She came out and found Raven sitting on the couch reading a book, she walked towards her "is this what you usually do?" She asked her. Raven closed the book and looked at her "are you done from emptying you luggage?" She asked her. "Yes mom" Jinx said as she rolled her eyes. "Good" she got up and opened another wormhole "hold on. Where are you going?" Jinx stopped her. Raven stopped and said " my job here is done. Nobody will find you here, not even the titans. Here's 500 for emergency and my number. Make yourself at home" as soon as she was done she teleported away. Jinx sat down on the couch already feeling board "now what?" She told herself.

Raven teleported back to her room, she sat down on bed messaging her tempers of the weird things that happened today. Has Jinx really changed? And has she really been wanted by the H.I.V.E? So many questions needed to be answered but Raven was too tired to find answer for any of them. She laid down on the bed and begun closing her eyes. Unfortunately that didn't last long. A loud bang came from her door and caused her to snap. "Yo Raven we're going to get pizza for lunch, care to join?" Beast Boy's voice came from the other side of the door. Raven was about to send Beast Boy into another dimension but she quickly let go "no thanks. I'm good" she answered calmly. "You sure?" Beast boy asked again. "Yes!" Raven rised her voice but quickly covered her mouth. "OK" she listened to Beast Boy's footsteps fade away. Raven laid again on her bed and desperately tried to catch some sleep.

Raven woke up from her slumber and noticed from her clock that she has been asleep for 4 hours. She got up and decided to pay a visit to see how Jinx Been doing in her first half day as a changed villain. She opened a wormhole and went though it. On the other side Raven found Jinx playing tennis on the Wii. looking around and seeing the apartment was in a good shape, she smiled and...wait a Wii? Since when she had a Wii in her apartment? Or a TV? She stomped towards Jinx "Jinx!" She called. Jinx turned around to see an angry Raven crossing her arms and tapping her foot waiting for an explanation "oh hey Rae Rae" was all she said before returning to her game. Raven became angry but tried to calm down, she breathed in and released a few times before talking to her "Jinx where did you get the Wii? and the TV?" She asked. "Well duh I bought it" she replied. "You bought it? How?" Raven questioned her. "With money" Jinx said. "You stole?!" Raven exclaimed. "No with the money you gave me. And I thought you were the smart one" the whole time Jinx hadn't moved her face an inch from the screen. "WHAT!? that was suppose to be for emergency only. And how were you able to walk around the city unnoticed? " Raven told her. Jinx paused the game and looked at Raven "well first that was and emergency, I was board. Second nothing a dye spray can't solve" Jinx answered. "Seriously? You spent the whole money because you where board?" Raven said.

"Well not all of it. I spent the rest on new clothes that I needed since somebody left most of my luggage in an ally in the worst part of the city" she looked into Raven's eyes. Raven returned the stare and said "Jinx your not here to take a vacation, do you understand?" Raven told her. Jinx didn't break the stare "Yes I do. And If you want this to work we'll follow my rules" Jinx shot back. Raven narrowed her eyes "never" she hissed. Jinx smiled "you don't have a choice. I saved your life and now you owe me" Jinx said while wearing a victory smile. Raven thought about it for a second and she realized that she doesn't have any choices. If she didn't repay Jinx debt, she will have blood on her hands. She finally signed in defeat "Alright. What do you want?" She asked. Jinx smiled in joy and said "I'll tell you right after this game" Jinx said and joyfully walked back to the game. Raven on the other hand was messaging her tempers harder than ever and kept muttering to herself "just a couple of weeks Raven, you can do this".

**CHARTER 2 IS DONE. I SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATE POST, I HOPE YOU DIDN'T WAIT TOO LONG. AND I HOPE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN WITH THE REST OF THE CHARTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. PLEASE R & R. **


End file.
